My Love Or No One's Love
by JessicaDelko
Summary: Lindsay and Danny process a scene and find that the victim looks a lot like Lindsay... What will their investigation turn up and will Lindsay's past catch up with her? DL
1. Chapter 1

"**My Love or No One's Love"**

By JessicaDelko

**Rating: ** T for now, some coarse language and adult themes, may become M in later chapters, I'll post warnings.

**Pairing: **Lindsay/Danny

**Enjoy!!**

"Montana, what's the hold up?" Danny Messer asked as his girlfriend Lindsay Monroe got into his car. Lindsay and Danny had been secretly dating for a couple months now, not wanting to let it get around work until they were ready.

"Not today Danny, let's just get going," she answered sternly staring out the window.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" he asked, a quieter caring tone now in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just get to the scene." She didn't sound angry, almost tired, like she'd been up all night thinking about something. Danny knew not to push, and for once listened to himself. He put the car in drive and headed to the crime scene, an alley by a nice restaurant in Little Italy.

"This is the crime scene?" Lindsay asked Danny, getting out of the car.

"Weird coincidence, huh?" Danny replied.

"What do we have Don?' Lindsay asked, walking over to Detective Don Flack.

"Victim's name is Jessica Maskins, 27, gunshot wound to the chest, passer by called it in after they heard a gunshot and found the body," he explained, looking down at the victim. Lindsay and Danny took a first look at the victim, setting down their kits. Danny's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Jesus, she looks just like you," he whispered, regaining his composure. For a split second he could've sworn it was his girlfriend on the ground.

"Why would someone shoot her in such a public place?" Lindsay wondered out loud, "Shirts negative for GSR."

"I found a casing down here," Danny called from down the alley, "Looks like he shot her from 20 feet. This time of night, doubt she even saw the gun. I'm gonna check around the front. You got it from here Montana?"

"Yeah, go ahead Messer. It's so creepy, I was having dinner here tonight in a half hour. Guess I had different motives for coming now," Lindsay said aloud to no one in particular. However, Don heard her quiet soliloquy.

"That is creepy. Linds, you don't think?-" he started. Lindsay knew where he was going with this conversation.

"No way, it couldn't be…Let's just leave the theories until later kay?" she asked, not wanting Danny to overhear and start to worry. She had enough on her plate as it is.

"I'm gonna go talk to the people in the restaurant," Don told Lindsay, heading off. Lindsay continued snapping some photos and checked the victim's pockets. Nothing. The purse was already check, nothing but ID, no money stolen. She packed up her kit and walked over to the coroner, giving them the ok, and then headed over to Flack.

"Vic's boyfriend over there says she was on her way here for their date when he heard all the commotion. Poor guy, he was gonna propose to her tonight," Flack sighed, looking to the upset man on the other side of the yellow tape.

"Hey, could you please get Sid to page me when he starts the post?" she asked the coroner passing by with the body.

"No problem Ms. Monroe."

"Hey Linds, is something bugging you?" Flack asked, looking to Lindsay who was staring blankly.

"Huh? No, I've just been in a bad mood lately. I keep getting this weird feeling like someone's been following me around or something. Found anything interesting Danny?" she asked her approaching boyfriend, changing the subject.

"Nada, what about you?"

"Nothing on the body, this is staring to look like a hit," she commented.

"Seems so," Flack added, "Well, on a lighter note, who was your hot date tonight Linds?"

Danny and Lindsay both went red with disbelief.

"What? I'm just asking. He must like you a lot to bring you to this fancy place," Don smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that," Lindsay mumbled quietly, her cheeks turning several shades of pink-red.

"Yeah. So how'd you afford bringing her here Danny?" Don inquired. Lindsay's eyes went wide, as did Danny's.

"I uh- how'd you know?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm not an idiot. How long?" he asked.

"Well, its like, around- a few months…" Lindsay mumbled.

"You guys have been keeping this quiet for that long?" Don said in disbelief, "Very nice you too, very smooth."

"Who else knows?" Danny asked.

"Who doesn't know? It's not that hard to figure out," Don chuckled.

"Great." Lindsay said dully. The three grabbed their things and headed their respective ways, Danny and Lindsay off to see Sid.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Did you find anything Sid?" Danny asked, a small chill creeping up his back at the sight of the Lindsay dopple-ganger.

"Other than a 9mm in her chest, nothing. Sorry, seems this young woman was in perfect health."

Lindsay sighed in defeat, feeling as if they were getting no where.

"Here Lindsay, this bullet might help you find the guy you're looking for," he said, handing a small paper envelope with the round inside.

"I'll go run it, see you later," Danny told them, taking the envelope and heading to the lab.

"How can someone just get shot like that? It was obvious the bullet was meant for her, but there's no motive. Not to mention there's not a single piece of evidence besides the casing and bullet." Lindsay sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Sid commented trying to cheer her up, "Maybe Danny will have some good news with your bullet."

"Thanks Sid."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_The room was dark, lit only by a small lamp on the end table beside the sofa. A man stood by the television before it, another man on the couch._

_"Do you know why I hired you?" the man on the couch asked, sitting up straight._

_"Because I'm the only would who would do it," the other man answered coldly._

_"Shut up smartass. Well, I asked you to kidnap, not kill the girl, and in the first place GET THE RIGHT GIRL!!" the man boomed._

"_What are you talking about Joe? Yeah, sorry I shot her, I panicked, but you were just gonna kill her anyways, right? It definitely was her," the man answered._

"_No, you killed a girl who looked like her!" the man named Joe yelled, throwing the evening newspaper at the man. He picked it up and held the picture in the newspaper up to the picture he'd been given to identify her. The girl who was shot and the girl in his photo were stunningly alike, but he could now tell they weren't the same girl._

"_No way, she was at the restaurant, it was dark-"_

"_I know, coincidences are a bitch, huh? Well I don't pay you to royally fuck up everything." _

_A few seconds later two silenced gun shots quietly echoed through the apartment and the man once standing now fell to the floor, blood pooling at his head. Joe sighed and stood up._

"_I guess if I want her to come back to me, I'll have to get her myself."_

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is my first series, so be nice! Since I have the long weekend off I should be able to update a couple more times by Tuesday. Thanks!! xoxo Jessica


	2. Phone Calls and Old Memories

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: Scenes of violence and references to sexual situations**

**Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Old Memories**

Lindsay collapsed onto her couch and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, well night actually. It was around 4 in the morning, and her next shift started at 2.

"Can't sleep on the couch Montana," she heard Danny's voice gently whisper, "C'mon lets get you to bed." He lifted her from the couch with no effort and laid her gently on the bed. He took off her blouse and pants, slipping her under the covers. He quickly went to brush his teeth and wash his face, trying to wash away what he had seen that evening. The image of that girl laying there in her blood scared him. If Lindsay hadn't have been with him, he would've sworn it was Lindsay who was dead. He dried off and climbed into bed with Lindsay, who, now half awake, draped her arm across his chest, moving close to him.

Several hours of sleep past when Lindsay was awaken by the sound of her telephone ringing. She rolled over and checked the clock, which now read 7:30am, and picked up the phone.

"…Hello?" she greeted groggily.

_"Hello Lindsay…"_

"Who is this?" she asked, shooting a confused look at Danny who had just awoken as well.

_"I'm sad now darling, you don't remember me? I thought you love me, you still do don't you?" _

Lindsay's face went white as she recognized the voice on the line. She froze, Danny pulling the phone from her hand.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?!" he barked into the phone. Danny heard a click, and then the line was disconnected.

"Lindsay, what's going on?" Danny asked softly, sitting up.

"Danny its-he found me, oh god he knows where-" Lindsay rambled nervously, her arms around her body. Danny pulled her to him cradling her in his arms, it terrified him to see her this way, he had never seen her so scared.

"Sh, its okay, calm down Linds. Who was on the phone?" he asked, rocking her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Joe Karesh," she whispered, the sound of his name making her breath hitch in her throat. Danny recognized the name after a moment.

"Joe is the guy-"

"Who murdered my friends and left me for dead?" she whispered shakily.

"Oh Montana," he whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"How did he find me? For all he knew I was dead."

Danny stroked her hair, still rocking her.

"I promise you, I won't let him hurt you. No matter what I'll protect you," he vowed looking into her chocolate eyes, "Get dressed, we're going to see Mac."

Lindsay got up and quickly dressed. Danny threw on his clothes from the night before and holstered his gun, keeping a hand close. Lindsay looked to the gun then to Danny.

"Danny, you don't-"

"Linds, you don't know where he is, better safe then sorry."

Lindsay nodded, walking out the door behind Danny. She walked beside him down the stairs, up the street to the car, her hand gripped in his protectively. They got into the car and drove to the lab in silence. Lindsay face was so pale; she looked like a ghost, almost like the victim the day before.

"Hey," he said taking her hand again, "Let's talk to Mac and Stella okay?"

"Kay," she answered quietly.

They walked through the doors of the NYPD Crime Lab and preceded to the floor on which Mac's office was, Danny now taking his hand from the gun. They exited the elevator and headed to Mac's office, passing Sheldon on the way.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed to Danny.

"Tell you later," he mouth back, Lindsay walking silently, staring at the floor. Danny knocked on the office door, then opened it and walked in to see Mac and Stella talking.

"What are you two doing here? You just left 4 hours ago," Mac asked.

"Joe Karesh," were the only words Danny said. Mac looked to Lindsay in sympathy and worry.

"Sit down," he told her, gesturing to the couch in the corner. She and Danny sat down, his arm protectively around her shoulders. Stella and Mac pulled up two chairs in front of the two.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Stella asked. Lindsay nodded and opened her mouth to speak, her voice meek and quiet.

"We-… I was in bed and my phone rang. I first I didn't know who it was, then he starting talking and I knew. I knew it was him," she stopped and took a deep breath. Danny squeezed her hand in assurance. Lindsay squeezed back, sensing Danny's concern.

"Did you hear anything? Background noises or cars?" Mac asked.

"No. All he said was he was disappointed I didn't remember him and how we love each other. I can still hear their cries in my dreams. I see them laying there, so much blood. His laugh, god he laughed while he-" A silent tear now fell down her face.

"Joe was my boyfriend back in Montana, my high school sweetheart, he wanted to get married, but never asked. One day we got into a big fight over a boy at school who flirted with me, he was so jealous. The second he hit me I took off to my friend Melissa's house…"

_Lindsay ran down the street and up to the front step of her best friend Melissa's house. She pounded at the front door._

_"Linds? Oh my god what happened? Come in quick," Melissa urged, ushering her into the kitchen where her other friends Jenny, Caitlin, and Alison were._

_"It was Joe, we got into a fight," she explained._

_"And he hit you?" Alison asked._

_"He's so jealous of Tom Sampson and I told him he was crazy and he yelled saying I was a cheating slut."_

"_I'll get you some ice for your eye," Melissa said quietly walking over to the freezer._

"_Lindsay," Caitlin said with urgency The five girls looked to the window curtains as they saw a car's headlights shine through. _

"_Lindsay, go hide," Jenny told her, throwing the ice pack back into the freezer. Lindsay opened the linen closet door and climbed to the top shelf, her small frame easily curling up behind the blankets and pillows. She cringed as she heard pounding on the door, followed by yells muffled through the door. _

_Melissa walked calmly to the door and opened it slightly._

"_Where's Lindsay?!" he yelled._

"_She's not here," Melissa replied calmly._

"_The hell she isn't! She always runs here when she has a fit. Where are you hiding her?" Lindsay heard a lamp fall to the floor and break, by the sound of it Joe had forced himself into the house._

"_We told you she's not here, please leave," Jenny asked angrily._

"_Bull. I guess I'll have to make her come out on her own."_

_Lindsay didn't see what happened, she only heard the screams, her friends crying out, followed by an eerie silence. She was too terrified to move, as she heard footsteps approach her hiding spot. She heard the doorknob turn, and then met with his enraged green eyes. She thrust her foot forward and kicked him square in the nose, jumping from the shelf. He grabbed her foot mid-jump and slammed against the hard floor. She looked up in shock to see her four friends covered in blood, motionless in various areas of the room, blood everywhere. She turned her head to see Joe with a knife in one hand, her foot in the other. He let go of her foot and grabbed her hair. She cried out in pain as hairs were ripped from her scalp as he dragged her down the hall. He threw open a door, then pushed her onto the bed. _

"_You're my love or no one's love…"_

"After he…was finished, he pulled the knife on me and stabbed me in the stomach and chest. Eventually, the cops came when the neighbours called in the screaming. I was sent to a hospital out of town, everyone in Bozeman believed I was dead. They never caught Joe, he took off after the murders. When I recovered, I got placed in the witness protection program under the name Monroe. The only people who know I'm alive are my parents and brothers. Now Joe knows he didn't kill me." Tears were flowing freely now as sobs shook here body. Danny wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hand and rocking her like he had before. Stella wiped her eyes, Mac just sat there in shock of what he had just heard.

"I promise Montana, I'll get him. I'll find him and make sure he can never hurt you, I swear," Danny whispered, his voice filled with anger towards the man who had done this to his Montana.

It was a somber moment for the four CSIs. Mac stood up and withdrew his phone.

"We need to get you in a safehouse, I'll call Flack and set something up, excuse me," he told them, leaving the room. The three remaining friends sat in silence, Lindsay's quiet sobs the only thing heard. Somewhere Joe Karesh was waiting, and they were going to find him.

TBC


	3. Discoveries and Connections

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! This has been coming along great idea wise; no blocks yet, let's hope it stays that way:-D Here's the next chapter! R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Y'all it just ain't mine:P just the ideas 

**Chapter 3: Discoveries and Connections**

Stella walked into the hallway where Mac was still talking on the phone.

"…See you soon. Hey Stel, you okay?" Mac asked, closing his phone.

"Yeah, that was just hard to listen to, I can't believe that happened to her," Stella told him, rubbing her arms as if trying to warm them.

"I know, it was hard for me too. She's being so strong," Mac sighed.

"Just all the more reason to find this bastard," Stella added, "So where do we start? We don't have much."

"Not quite," Mac said as a lab tech walked up to him and handed him a folder, "We have a match to the bullet from the victim of Lindsay's case. If the bullet was meant for her, it's worth checking out either way."

"I'll get Lindsay's phone, see if I can find a connection," Stella suggested, "I'll go talk to her."

"Good idea. Flack should be here soon, he could go get it when he gets Lindsay things."

"See you Mac," Stella said, turning and heading back into Mac's office. Not two minutes after Stella walked into Mac's office, Don Flack entered as well.

"Hey Linds, how ya feeling?" he asked sympathetically.

"Better, thanks Don."

"Well, there's an apartment the department uses for visiting officers, we can set you up there as a safe house. I can go get your things for you," Flack offered.

"I'll go with you," Danny offered, "I'll take you to the safe house when we get back Montana. Why don't you get some sleep."

"Okay," Lindsay answered quietly. Danny laid a soft kiss on Lindsay's lips and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll be back. I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

"Danny, could you grab Lindsay's phone while you're there to, drop it off at A/V when you get back?" Stella asked.

"No problem Stella," he said, "Take care of her for me," he mouthed to her. Stella nodded, sitting down beside Lindsay where Danny had been. With that, Danny and Flack headed to the elevator and off to Lindsay's apartment.

"You should lie down Linds, I'm sure Mac's got a blanket around here somewhere," she said searching her boss's office, "Here we go," she said happily, pulling a flannel blanket from one of Mac's desk drawers.

"I think Mac spends too much time here, keeping a blanket in his office," Lindsay noted, yawning.

"You're too right," Stella laughed, "Sweet dreams Lindsay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Danny unlocked Lindsay's front door and the two men walked in. Danny headed for the bedroom, Don in tow. He grabbed a large bag from the closet and laid it on the bed. He went through several drawers, gathering Lindsay's clothing. Don walked over to the nightstand where Lindsay's phone sat. He unplugged it from the wall and wrapped the cord around the console.

"You must spend a lot of time here Messer, you know where every last sock is in this room," he joked, "Not to mention all the sports sections of the newspaper laying on the table in the kitchen."

"Well aren't you a keen little detective," Danny retorted with a grin, "I really do though. I've spent more time here in the last month then I have at my own apartment."

"I have to say man, I've never seen you like this over a girl, you really love her?"

"I really love her Don, with all I've got. I've give my life for her. Lindsay's different then the other girls I've known. Lindsay's well, Linds is my Montana," he said, smiling at a picture of the two of them in Central Park framed on her dresser.

"Whoa, stop the presses! Mr. Daniel Messer just dropped the 'L' word!" Don laughed.

"Ha-ha, you're a genuine comedian. I think I've got everything she'll need for a while, just let me grab her toothbrush," he said, running into the bathroom, quickly returning with the toothbrush.

"Let's get out of here," Don said, heading for the door, suddenly stopping when he opened it.

"What is it Don?" Danny asked. Don said nothing, only moving and showing Danny the envelope attached to the door, Lindsay's name written on the front.

"Son of a bitch, he was here," Danny growled through his teeth. Danny pulled the letter of the door, handing the duffle bag to Don. They headed back to the car, Danny not opening the letter, he would wait until he could get it back to the lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Mac had called Hawkes to come with him to check out the owner of the gun from the shooting. They made there way a fair way downtown, and then knocked on the suspect's door.

"Mr. Zansette, NYPD, open up," Mac yelled. When there was no answer for almost two minutes, Mac gave the go ahead for the officers accompanying them to force the door open. The door was blown opened, and several voices called "clear", running throughout the apartment.

"Detective Taylor, I think we found the suspect," one of the officers called as Mac and Hawkes entered the home. They walked into the living room where James Zansette was on the floor, two bullets in his head.

"Well this is just great, how much do want to bet Karesh shot him?" Hawkes said, kneeling down beside the body, shining his flashlight on yesterday's newspaper with the victim's photo in it, beside it a photo of Lindsay.

"Well, now we know there's a connection, but I'm not so sure Karesh meant for James to kill who he thought was Lindsay. When he attacked Lindsay years ago, he held on to her for a little bit before he tried to kill her, and he talked about them being in love with each other in his phone call. I think he might have hired Zansette to kidnap Lindsay and things went wrong," Mac theorized, laying out every possible detail.

"You could be right, excuse me," Hawkes asked as his phone rang. He opened it and greeted the person on the other line.

"…Thanks. That was Don. Karesh was just at Lindsay's apartment. Danny and him found a letter on her door when they were leaving," Hawkes explained to Mac.

"I assume he'll print it, Karesh has probably been under an alias for the past few years," Mac thought out loud. The two CSIs processed the scene, then headed back to the lab.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Don and Danny walked out of the elevator, heading towards one of the labs on the floor.

"I need you to print this and check for DNA, top priority," Danny demanded to the lab tech. The woman sensed Danny's anger and the severity of this situation.

"Right away," she answered, getting to work on the letter.

Danny headed back to Mac's office where Stella was reading a forensic journal, watching over Lindsay who was sleeping peacefully on Mac's couch.

"Thanks," Danny whispered to his friend.

"Not at all, is that Lindsay's phone?" she whispered back, gesturing to Don. Don handed the phone to Stella, who stood up and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'll go see what I can find. We're gonna get him Danny, we will." Danny shot a small smile at Stella who gave one in return, heading to the A/V lab.

"We can wait 'til she wakes up, then we'll get outta here," Don whispered, "I'm gonna go grab a coffee, you want one?"

"Sure, thanks man."

"Not a problem Danny." Danny sat down in the chair at the end of the couch. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, running his thumb over her cheek softly. She looked so peaceful sleeping, inside knowing the pain she must be feeling. His heart ached as he sat there with her, not being able to console her fears. Yet, anyway. He had made her a promise, a promise that he very well intended to keep. A half an hour went by of him just sitting there, watching her sleep before Lindsay started to wake up.

"Hey Montana," he greeted her quietly as she blinked several times before opening her eyes fully.

"How long have I been asleep for?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"About 2 hours."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied with another question.

"I know that look, something happened, tell me."

"Montana-"

"Danny don't," she said, exhaustion in her voice, "Don't leave me in the dark like we do to victim's family when something bad happens in a case. Just tell me please."

Danny sighed heavily, sensing the desperation in her voice. He took a deep breath before he explained.

"When I was at the apartment, we were leaving and…there was a letter on the door." He heard her breath catch in her throat.

"From Joe?" she asked timidly, already knowing the answer. Danny nodded silently.

"I want to read it."

"Lindsay, I don't think-"

"Danny I need to, I need to know what he's thinking, his next move. I can't stand not knowing." Danny took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Alright, just wait 'til the lab's done with it okay?"

"Alright," she answered. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just want this to be over, why can't it just go away?" she mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"I know Montana, I wish this had never happened to you, any of it. I just want to see you happy again," he comforted her, his chin gently atop her head.

"You want to head to the apartment now?" he asked after a few minutes of comforting silence.

"Yea, then we'll come back for the letter?"

"Yes, I promise." The two stood up, Danny picking up the duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Don walked up to them as they were leaving Mac's office, handing Danny a coffee.

"Thanks, you wanna take us to the apartment now?" Danny asked.

"Sure, let's go." The two CSIs and detective walked once more into the elevator to take Lindsay to a place where she would be safe. They hoped to god she'd be safe there.

A/N: Ooo! What does the letter say? Will the team find Joe before something goes wrong? Only reviewing this chapter will bring you a new one!! So please, click the button below and I will be more than happy to post the next chapter of "My Love or No One's Love" Till next time!! xoxo Jess


	4. Love, Lies and Broken Promises

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far!! It's been fun writing for yall! Well, now to solve your cliffy letter woes, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish that Carmine was mine, alas he is not, as are the rights to CSI:NY… :'(

**Chapter 4: Love, Lies, and Broken Promises**

Lindsay's temporary apartment was "cozy", if you can call it that. It was very plain, a few pictures of the city sky line on the walls, but other than that, nothing. She found the bedroom, set her bag down on the mattress, and started to unpack. It didn't take her too long to put everything away; Danny packed enough to last her for a week or so. She smiled as she unpacked all of her favorite outfits. "He really does know me," she thought. She zipped up the now empty duffle bag and slid it underneath the bed. She walked out to the main room where Danny and Don were sitting on the couch making small talk.

"It's nice, thanks Don," she smiled looking around the room again.

"That's what I'm hear for Monroe. We're all here for you," he told her, getting up and giving her a quick hug, "I gotta get going, but I'll see you two later no doubt. See ya." With that, Don headed out of the apartment, leaving two keys on the table.

"Can we go back to the lab Danny? I don't really wanna be here more than I have to; I need to see that letter."

"Sure Montana, I'll finish up the paperwork for the Maskins case, I'm sure Mac is up to his ears in red tape about that one," Danny grinned.

"Just give me a minute to change," Lindsay asked, quickly running into the bedroom, and returning with some fresh clothes on.

"Whoa Montana, I've never seen a girl get ready that fast before," he joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she teased, snaking her arm around his waist, Danny following suit.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They walked towards Stella's lab, where they found her hovering over the letter, before pinning it under the fume hood, turning the revealing gas. She turned to greet her friends. They waited as the fumes were drawn away to reveal several prints. Stella removed the letter, photographed the prints, and then scanned them into the computer. The computer began its search of the database, now all they could do it wait.

"Are you sure you want to read it Lindsay?" Stella asked once more.

"Yes Stella, I need to know who I'm dealing with, it's been so long," Lindsay replied. Stella nodded and removed the paper from the scanner. She laid it out on the table and Lindsay sat down, Danny never letting go of her hand all the while.

_Lindsay,_

_I've missed you, it's been so long. I'm sorry for rushing things the last time we were together; I was too quick to lose my temper. But it's alright, we still love each other and that's what counts. I understand you're too afraid to leave Danny; he can be quite the hothead. Yes, I know Danny, I know everyone you do, I've watched for a long time, deciding when the right time to come back to you was. He's not right for you, I am, forget him. I don't care who you think you love, you love ME. You always have and will and you know I'll do anything and everything to take you back for mine. It's okay; I forgive you for breaking my heart with Tom, but know that if I can't have you no one can._

_With love,_

_Joe_

Tears of anger ran silently down Lindsay's cheek; Danny looked as if he was ready to kill the next thing he saw.

"I can't believe him," she gritted through her teeth. She stood up and walked out of the room, heading to the stairs.

"Montana, wait!" he called, running after her, catching her by the hand and she walked down the first step, "Where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know, away from here, away from his lies," she trailed off.

"Lindsay, I promise I'll get him, just don't take off on your own," Danny tilted her head up with his two fingers to meet her eyes.

"Danny, let Mac and the others find him, please don't go after him," Lindsay asked, looking into his concerned blue eyes.

"What? You don't want me to?"

"Danny, you read that letter too, and you know what he's capable of!" she was almost yelling now, "I couldn't live with myself if I lost you like that, I can't let you become another face in my dreams," she turned away from him, he could hear her voice crack.

"Montana," Danny sighed, "How can I stand by and do nothing while this psycho is trying to kidnap you and do god knows what?"

"Just stay with me, be here with me, keep me safe, just don't go looking for Joe," she begged quietly.

"Alright," he sighed, bringing her close to him, "I promise I won't. Just promise me you won't take off like that by yourself."

"Deal Messer," she joked, trying to sound happier.

After a half an hour, they decided to leave the lab, and head back to the safe house, escorted by Don. Lindsay felt safer knowing Danny was with her. They slept peacefully that night knowing temporarily, nothing could break their happiness.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The next day, Sheldon Hawkes was down in the morgue with Sid, finishing up with James Zansette's body.

"Well, its pretty self explanatory, two bullet wounds to the head," Sid said, stating the obvious, "However, I did find some sort of soil on his body, could be a location of your new suspects other hide out."

"Thanks Sid, I'm gonna get this to trace. See ya Sid," Hawkes said, picking up the container of soil, heading to the labs. He watched into his lab where several dossiers were strewn across a table, and started to work on analyzing this unknown substance.

"Hey Hawkes, wacha got there?" Danny asked in his thick New York accent, "Montana and I decided to pop in and finish some paperwork."

"Some sort of trace from Zansette, looks like a soil or fertilizer," he explained, placing a slide beneath his microscope.

"Let me know if you find anything 'k?" Danny asked.

"I'll page you."

Danny nodded and headed back to where Lindsay was finishing some paperwork. Danny sat down across from her at the table and starting filing similar forms for his cases. They worked at it for almost two hours before they both agreed to take a break.

"I'm starved; do you want to go to Saul's?" Lindsay asked. Saul's was a small diner they ate at frequently nowadays after shift, they had come to enjoy his New York cuisine.

"Yeah, I'll tell Hawkes were stepping out," he told her before speed walking down the hall, popping his head into Sheldon's lab, then walked back to Lindsay.

"After you my dear," he teased. She blushed as she always did when he teased her, and took his hand dramatically, like accepting a dance offer at a fancy ball. They both had a goofy grin on their faces as they walked down the stairs and out onto the street.

After finishing their club sandwiches and coffee cake, they paid their bill and walked back onto the streets of New York. They walked just over a block, halfway back to the lab. It was an odd time of night for people to be up and about in that neighborhood, and Danny and Lindsay enjoyed the semi-rare peace that New York had to offer, no pedestrians and the odd car here and there. Danny stopped walking at random, and kissed Lindsay, which caught her by surprise. She caught up with her temporary mind lapse and kissed him back. After a minute she pulled back.

"What was that for?" she whispered, breathless.

"Just 'cuz I love you Montana," he smiled.

"Well I love you too," she kissed him lightly again. Their moment was suddenly shattered when a deafening blast echoed out upon the empty street. Danny stumbled into Lindsay, pushing both of them against the nearest wall.

"Danny! Oh my god, Danny!" Lindsay cried, lowering him to the ground, looking to the hole in Danny's side which was bleeding profusely.

"…Montana, run," Danny wheezed, his hand over Lindsay's, which was covering the wound, their hands covered in his blood.

"What do you mean run?! I can't leave you!" She turned to see a man approaching, a pistol in his hand.

"Montana, please, run!" He wheezed. He gathered all his strength and stood up, pushing Lindsay behind him.

"I love you," she whispered to him before sprinting down the street. The attacker started to sprint towards Danny, who now pulled his own gun. The man knocked Danny down hard, forgetting about him and running after Lindsay. Danny pulled out his phone, his world becoming fuzzy.

_"Taylor."_

"Mac…Danny, on 5th…Karesh after Linds…shot…"

_"Danny? Hold tight I'm on my way." _

Danny dropped the phone and looked up to see Lindsay struggling with her attacker. He tried to call out, but the words couldn't reach his mouth. He heard her scream and watched her kick and punch at the man before she was sent to the ground by a blow to her head using the butt of the man's gun. He picked her up, and carried her to the alley they were beside. Not a minute later a van screeched away, no doubt carrying Lindsay.

"…Montana," was the only word Danny could utter before he succumbed to the darkness…

A/N: Hopefully will be updated tomorrow night! I'm sorry but I love giving cliffies! Stay tuned!


	5. Dead or Alive

**A/N: **My most extreme apologies for not updating in forever, as I wrote before I was in the fabulous New York City!!!!!!(then had to catch up on three days of chemistry..ugh) I got some great ideas while I was down there too. OMG my friend saw Eddie Cahill on the street!! I was so mad I didn't but apparently he is much cuter in person. Again, sorry for the wait, here you go!!!!

**Chapter 5: Dead or Alive**

"Danny? Hold tight, I'm on my way," Mac rushed, hanging up the phone. He ran down the hall to Stella's lab and poked his head in.

"Stella, Danny's hurt, we have to go." Stella went pale and jumped up, following Mac down the stairs and out the door.

"Why are we running and why were they out?" Stella asked trying to speak as she ran full tilt in less than proper walking let alone running shoes.

"It's only a block and a half, and I don't know, they were just going to Saul's, lets worry about that later."

A minute later they were on the corner of 5th avenue and 52nd street and saw a shadow of a man against a building. Stella ran to Danny and kneeled at his side quickly assessing the wound.

"Danny, come on Danny say something," Stella urged, supporting his head, covering his wound with her free hand, "Why is no one helping you?" she wondered out loud.

"No doubt he had a silencer," Mac suggested, kneeling beside Danny as well, "Come on Messer, wake up for us."

A low groan rumbled in Danny's throat, his head rolling towards Stella.

"Mm…Montana… I'm sorry I…" he managed, again falling silent.

"No, Danny, stay with me, hold on," Stella urged on applying more pressure to the bleeding hole in his stomach.

"Danny, did you see where they went?" Mac tried to get out of him.

"Up 5th, down 54th…" he mumbled. His head rolled forward, Stella propping it up on her shoulder keeping his airway open. A moment later sirens were heard as an ambulance approached. Stella rode with Danny to the hospital, Mac stayed behind calling for a team to process the scene. Nobody but Lindsay really knew what this man was going to do, and no one knew how much time she had.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Stella sat in the emergency room lounge, waiting for news of Danny's condition. After 40 minutes of uncertainty, a man in a white lab coat approached her.

"Are you Ms. Bonasera?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," she replied clearing her throat, standing up, "Please, it's Stella. How is he?"

"Lucky for Mr. Messer, the only organ that was hit was his appendix which was easy enough to stitch up. His bleeding has been controlled as well, he should make a quick recovery. Here's the bullet we pulled from him like you asked," he explained, then handing a small bag containing the bullet.

"Thank you. Could I see him now? I need to ask him a few questions," she asked, reapplying her professional demeanor.

"He may be a little groggy from the pain killers. I have been told of the situation, I can certainly make an exception in this case." The doctor directed her to Danny's room where to officers had been posted at the doors, likely Mac's doing she thought to herself. She entered to the room to see Danny lying in the hospital bed, awake staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked to her as she entered. Her heart broke when her eyes met his. They were no longer filled with the life and energy they usually contained. They were empty, sad, hopeless almost.

"Hey," she whispered softly, almost as if speaking any louder wasn't allowed.

"Hey," he replied, his voice hoarse, "Is Linds?..."

"We…We're not sure where she is yet," she answered solemnly, lowering her head slightly.

"We shouldn't have went to Sauls…" he muttered quietly.

"Danny, this isn't your fault, you were armed, neither of you thought he would try something so close to so many cops. You did everything you could," she tried to assure him, taking his hand.

"Did you see anything last night before you passed out?" she asked.

"…I saw him hitting her. I tried to get up but I couldn't. She fell and stopped moving. I didn't even think of my gun, I froze. She was just laying there…" he paused for a moment to gather his composure as best he could, "He picked her up and went around the corner, then a white van peeled outta there and turned onto 54th. After that I can't…" Stella watched as Danny wracked his mind for anything else.

"You did good Danny," Stella smiled weakly.

"When can I get outta here?" Danny asked.

"Maybe tomorrow morning. You're lucky to be here according to the doctor. The only condition is you're assigned to desk work. We both know Mac won't let you technically anywhere near the handling of this case. Leave the man hunt to Flack okay?"

Danny wasn't too happy about this, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Please find her Stel, you have to. If I'd only…"

"Danny, you can't blame-"

"Stella you don't understand! I promised. I promised her I wouldn't let him find her, take her. Now he just shows up and grabs her. He took her from me, Stel. If she's…" he couldn't bring himself to say _dead_. Stella leaned over and hugged him tight, mindful of the pain he was in.

"Danny, don't think like that. Focus on her, loving her, finding her alive. You know in your heart she's still alive. She needs everyone's prayers right now," Stella told him, "I should get back to the lab, see if your bullet gives us anything. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up. Get some rest while we get her." She hugged him and kissed him on his forehead, a motherly characteristic to her affection. She left for the lab, Danny sitting in silent contemplation, waiting to get out of there and find Lindsay.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay awoke in darkness, her head throbbing. Her prison seemed to be moving. Trying to ignore the pain she realized she was in the back of some sort of van. She struggled against her now bound hands and feet to observe her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Suddenly images flooded her mind, remembering what had happened. Emotions overwhelmed her, sadness and fear, tears now blurring her already distorted vision. All she could think about was that Danny is, could be dead. Danny might be DEAD because of her. She cried quietly in the darkness, sobs choking through the tape over her mouth. She couldn't tell how long it was before the van stopped, throwing her forward a bit. She felt her heart pound against her rib cage as she heard a car door open and close, followed by footsteps and the back doors the van opening. Her puffy eyes were met with the all too familiar green eyes of Joe. She glared in rage at them, an eerily pleased look was the only response. He climbed into the van and threw her over his shoulder. She fought as best she could against him as she was taken into what seemed like the back door of a house, she didn't see any road or sidewalk as she looked down. He took her down a flight of stairs and opened the door to the basement of the building. The cold air hit her bare skin hard, only having a T-shirt and jeans on. She was flung upward and down and he pulled her off of his shoulder and let her down on the bed. A small grunt of pain was muffled against the tape and her arms were slammed beneath her body. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block him from her mind almost, imagining Danny's face in his place.

"We're finally together again," he whispered happily in her ear as he sat over her, his weight pinning her legs. She felt the side of the mattress sink as he placed his hand beside her head to brace himself. She could feel his breath on her face, she had the urge to vomit but suppressed it, remembering she was still gagged. She felt a needle prick her shoulder, then he cut her hand bindings, leaving the ropes on her feet intact. She tried top punch him, but her whole body felt heavy. He left the room, several locks could be heard clacking as he fastened them. She could only pull her hands out from behind her back before she lost feeling in her body. She could only lay there in fear, waiting for him to return, waiting for Danny to find her before it was too late. She remembered back to the day she had nearly been killed before. She remembered thinking of how she didn't fear death, she had had nothing to lose. Joe had been all she had and that was gone. This time was so much different. She had Danny, and she prayed to God she could only see him again, even if for a moment. All she could do now was wait.


	6. Where Are You?

**A/N: Sorry sorry for taking so long to update, the good news is I can do a double update now, I've gotten a lot written out I just have had limited computer access. Here you go!! **

**Chapter Six: Where are you?**

Danny finished the last of his case files. With all of this unwanted free time, he finished all of his back-logged paperwork. Now what was he supposed to do? He ran his hand through his hair in anxiety. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and couldn't stand his helplessness. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a kind voice greeted him.

"How you holdin' up buddy?" Don asked.

"I don't know Don; I can't get that image out of my head back on the street, the way he just took her away. I've never felt anything like this before," he tried to explain, frustrated.

"That's called worry and fear rolled up into one great big mess. Lindsay's the toughest girl I know, she's not going without a fight, and we'll find her long before that," Don assured him.

"She is stubborn, that's for sure. I know she's alive, I can feel it somehow," he said quietly. The two friends sat in a prayer like silence for a few minutes before Danny spoke.

"I'm gonna go se if Stella has anything," he explained, getting up.

"I'm tracking down Mac anyways. I'll catch up with you later," he smiled. Don and Danny went their ways o find out what they could. Don found Mac at a lab table; photos covered the entirety of its surface. Don cleared his throat, causing Mac to look up.

"Hey Don, I was just going to page you, I need you to go to this apartment," Mac said hanging up his phone and handing him an address with two photos, "According to Zansette's boss, he leased the apartment to a friend of his for the past few weeks. Question neighbors; search the place, the works. Call me the second you find anything."

"Hey Mac, no problem," Don replied, turning on his heel.

Danny had found Stella in one of the trace labs hunched over a microscope. She pushed back from the table, sending her chair towards the printer, and then looked up to see Danny.

"Hey Danny," she greeted.

"Hey Stel, have you found anything yet?"

"I'll know any second, I just finished with the soil from Zansette's shoes and apartment," she told him, as a sheet of paper popped out of the buzzing printer. She grabbed it and read it over, sighing lightly, "Well, the good news is the soil isn't too common for New York, but there are still almost 40 buildings that have this soil on their grounds.

"Great," Danny mumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs at a lab table, "That could take days."

"Danny we'll find her, you know we will. This isn't much but it's something," she said gesturing to the results, "I'll check out the soil sites and compare it with anything that could give us a connection. Why don't you go grab a coffee, come back in a bit? You look tired."

"I got enough sleep at the hospital," Danny lied. Lindsay had been gone 20 hours, and not counting the amount of time he was unconscious, he'd had maybe 3 hours of sleep. No matter how he tried, he couldn't sleep without seeing her in pain. Still he caved against her worried eyes and nodded. Stella walked over to him and put her hands on his arms and knelt down to meet his eyes.

"Danny, you're a bad liar. I can't imagine how hard this is on you, but you know no one's taking this well. We all want to find her fast, and we're going to find her. Lindsay would be proud you're not running around with your temper ablaze," she told him, breaking a small smile, "You're both tough as nails and stubborn as mules, especially stubborn with each other. Joe's no match for you two, you'll beat him and this will all be over soon." She gave him a small hug, which he returned.

"I'm scared too Danny," she whispered. Danny nodded and let go of Stella.

"Thanks Stella," Danny said.

"Anytime Messer."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Don had run into Hawkes on his way downstairs, and after clearing it with Mac he grabbed his kit and went with Don to the mystery apartment. They arrived that the old, worn building and knocked on the door.

"He's not home, sorry dears." Hawkes and Flack turned to see an eldery woman entering her apartment.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Detective Flack, and this is Sheldon Hawkes. Could I ask you a few questions about your neighbor?" he asked.

"Anything for such a polite young man," the woman beamed.

"Do you know how long he's been gone?"

"Well he left in quite a hurry yesterday afternoon with a big duffle bag. I've never seen Jimmy like that, he seemed very agitated. He didn't even answer when I said hello, I hope he's okay," the woman replied.

"Is this 'Jimmy'?" Hawkes asked, holding up the old photo of Joe Karesh.

"Yes that Jimmy, but he's grown a bit of a beard since then," the woman noted, squinting through her thick bifocals to examine the image.

"Is there anything else you've noticed the past day or two?" Hawkes asked.

"The other day when I was downstairs getting my mail, he was on his cell phone talking to someone and said 'tonight's the night', then headed out to the street. I hope I've helped you, but I have to go start dinner."

"You've been a great help thank you ma'am," Don said.

"You're such a nice young man, I wish there were more young people out there like you," the woman beamed at Don. She unlocked her door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"So he was gonna hop town after Zansette finished the job, then had to change his plans when he botched it," Don theorized out loud.

"Could be the case," Hawkes concurred. They opened the apartment door and walked in.

"He sure was in a hurry, I doubt he would've left that behind," Hawkes said when he saw the large corkboard in the main room. It was covered in photos of Lindsay. They looked at the board, some of the photos dated back over a month. Hawkes took out his camera and snapped photos of the images.

"Why stalk Lindsay for this long, then hire someone else to kill her?" Don thought out loud.

"Well, the first time, her stabs wounds in Bozeman were shallow. Deep enough to cause blood loss, but he never hit anything major. He wanted her dead, but he's convinced himself he loved her too much to actually kill her."

"Lucky for Linsday," Don said, "Do you think he would…kill her now?"

"Maybe, if she pisses him off enough. Zansette messing up really threw Joe, he could easily overreact. We have to find her soon," Hawkes said walking over to an end table. He snapped a shot of a scrap of paper.

"What do ya got?" Don asked turning around and walking over to Sheldon.

"Could be nothing, could be everything," Hawkes said snapping more photos.

"75 KAT ST – 2459" Don read aloud, "Could be a address, the last four numbers I don't know."

"I'll call Mac, get this place processed immediately," Hawkes said, pulling out his cell phone letting the camera hang around his neck.

"Hey Mac, it's Hawkes, I need a team here, we found some things you should see…yeah…see you soon."

"Is Mac gonna come?" Don asked.

"Stella too, they should be here soon." About 20 minutes later Mac, Stella, and two of the swing shift CSIs arrived. Mac gave his orders and Hawkes and Flack showed him and Stella what they've found. After rifling through more papers and photos, they found several of Danny and Lindsay together, leaving the lab, out to dinner, in Lindsay's car. Then they showed him the note, which was then handed over to Stella and bagged.

"I'll head back to the lab see if I can decode this," Stella told him. An hour and a half went by and they found next to nothing. They finally caught a break when the found soil trace in the bathroom on a pair of shoes, too big for Zansette. Stella collected it and tagged it.

"These have to be Joe's shoes, they can't be Zansette's and no one else has been in here according to the neighbor," Don said standing behind Stella.

"Well if this matches the first sample, it could confirm that Joe has Lindsay wherever the sample came from," Stella noted.

"Fingers crossed. If not, we're back to square one."

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry again it took me forever to update, but hit the review button and I'll have the next chapter up within the hour! Due to my limited computer access, I've been able to hand write another chapter or two ******** Review pretty pleez! **


	7. Square One

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Thanks for everyone to review. Last chapter **

**Chapter Seven: Square One **

Stella and Hawkes were scratching their heads over the mystery note. They couldn't figure out what those last four numbers meant. There were quite a few streets that began with 'Kat', but no connection to the four numbers. Hawkes looked down at his watch; _almost 30 hours, _he thought. They sat there wracking their brains when Danny walked in.

"Did you find anything?" he asked anxiously.

"Maybe, if we could figure out this note," Hawkes sighed. Danny looked over Stella's shoulder at the note. He thought about it for a moment, and then spoke up.

"The number sequence looks like it could be a P.O Box number," he thought out loud. Stella looked over the address and city map.

"There's a post office on Catherine Street," Hawkes noted.

"The only Catherine Street in New York in spelled with a 'C' not 'K' Hawkes," Stella said.

"I know it's circumstantial, but my mom always spells my cousin Catherine's name with a 'K' instead of 'C'. It's a common mistake," Hawkes explained.

"It's worth a shot Stella," Danny urged.

"I'll go talk to Don, see if we can get a warrant, you call Mac," she told Hawkes.

"If you're right Danny, you're officially a genius," Stella said. Hawkes took off for Mac's office, Stella pulling out her phone.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay woke shivering, her face tear stained. She couldn't tell how long she'd been there for. There were no windows, only a door on the opposite side of the room. She looked around holding her throbbing head. Her feet were still bound, now she remembered Joe injecting her with something then cutting the ropes on her hands. Her body still felt heavy from the drug. She heard the locks click on the door and the knob turn, then it opened slowly. Lindsay could feel her heart start to race. He walked toward as she tensed, knowing she was incapable of putting up a fight for another hour or so.

"Good, you're awake, how are you?" he asked, an eerie sweetness in his tone. It sickened her.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with it?" she asked sarcastically.

"I thought you'd be happy. I came back for you. I admit I was very angry at first, but I didn't have you killed. I asked for that dumb ass to bring you to me, but he panicked and got trigger. Luckily it wasn't you. But I've calmed down and I thought we could try this again," he said.

"Okay Joe, then you'll get pissed and stab me or shoot me and leave me for dead again. You're dead to me and I don't love you. You've been dead to be since the day you hit me," she hissed.

"You should be thankful I still want you," he cooed, kneeling down on the bed. He hung over her, his stale breath churning her stomach. He crashed his mouth down over hers as she struggled against his hold on her. When he opened his mouth, she bit down on his tongue. He cried out, more in shock than in pain. He brought back his hand and hit her hard across her face. She didn't make a sound, not giving him the satisfaction.

"See Joe, always proving me right," she spat.

"You brought it on yourself. Just because I love you doesn't mean you're not gonna get what you deserve bitch," he replied angrily, "You remember what I told you the last time I saw you? My love or no one's. Forever." He got up and headed for the door, Lindsay staring him down in pure hate.

"I left you something," he called before locking the door behind him. When he was gone Lindsay couldn't hold it anymore. She starting crying uncontrollably, terrified of him the entire time she stood up to him. She didn't know how long she could keep it up. After all these years she was still afraid of him. She wiped her eyes and looked to the other side of the room where there was a tray with a bottle of water and some toast. She crawled across the mattress and cold stone floor, unable to release her feet from the bonds. She picked up the toast and put the bottle under her arm, making her way back to the mattress. She ate the toast slowly, then took a few sips of water, saving the rest, not knowing how long it was to last her for. She was so cold, the sweat on her body from the struggle cooling fast. Her mind drifted to Danny, wishing she was with him right that moment, him holding her like he did. She didn't even know if he was dead or alive, remembering when Joe took her. She screamed for him, but he didn't move. She had never been so scared in her life, not that Joe was there, she was scared she'd lost the person who meant the most to her. She tried to keep hope, but she felt hopeless. All she could do was try to get out of there and find Danny, if he was still there for her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The team was finally on their way to the Catherine St post office after waiting for a warrant. After checking it out, it was confirmed its address was 75, but it was still a struggle to get a warrant on the lack of proof. With some arguing and persuasion, the ADA pulled through. The two cars stopped at the front doors and they walked in the front doors. Don walked up with his usual New York charm, handed the warrant to the young brunette clerk, and within two minutes the woman handed him a master key. Don walked over to box 2459 and inserted the key, turned it. Don opened the box and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was an address, date and time. He swore under his breath.

"This is instructions for payment after Lindsay's planned murder," Don told them. They thought for a moment about what this could mean. Stella's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. A minute later she rejoined the group.

"That was the lab, I had a tech check out the phone records for the rented apartment, there were several calls made from the apartment to Zansette's apartment. I'm thinking they never met, only communicated by phone. Zansette gave Joe the P.O Box number to arrange for payment after the hit, but Joe tracked him down when he shot the wrong person," Stella explained.

"Very plausible, now we're back where we started. Danny's bullet came up a blank, anything on the van?" Mac asked.

"Nothing. All we've got is the addresses with the soil," Stella replied sadly.

"Don and Stella, you head back to the lab and get two officers. Grab the addresses and get going. We don't have time to spare," he said looking down at his watch; _35 hours, _he thought.

"Damn, that could take days," Don said.

"I know, but it's all we've got to go on for now. I hate this as much as you do, but we have to start looking with what we've got, we can narrow the search the more we find, if anything. Hawkes, head back to the lab, I'm sure Danny's paced a hole through the floor by now," Mac set out his orders.

"He's not gonna take this well," Hawkes sighed.

"I know, and I don't blame him, just keep him from doing something stupid. I'll go back with you and go over the files from Bozeman some more, see if I missed anything. Everyone call if anything comes up, alright?"

They all nodded and went on their way, back to regroup and start from scratch.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay had been missing going on 38 hours and Danny was going insane. He looked up from the floor as he saw everyone exit the elevator. Hawkes met his eyes as he walked over to Danny and sat down beside him.

"Well?" Danny asked anxiously.

"It was a dead end," Hawkes sighed. Danny sighed heavily, slouching forward putting his head in his hands.

"Hawkes what am I supposed to do?" he muttered. Hawkes put his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"I-I don't know Danny, keep hope," Hawkes said.

"Don't give me that Hawkes, you know its shit," Danny said standing up, "I can't just sit here while she's out there with him! Fuck politics and protocol, at this point I don't care, I have to find her. What are they doing now?" he asked.

"Don and Stella are checking out the locations from the soil analysis," Hawkes explained.

"I'm going with them," Danny simply stated.

"Danny, when was the last time you got some sleep? You need-"

"Hawkes, don't, just don't. I need to find her, I have to be there when they find her," Danny pleaded. Hawkes and Danny sat in quiet for a moment.

"Stella and Don are heading out get going." Danny and Hawkes turned to see Mac standing against the door frame.

"Thank you," Danny whispered. Mac gave him an understanding nod, then went back to his office. Danny grabbed his jacket and caught up to Don and Stella.

"Hey you two," Danny called to them and he beat the elevator doors.

"Hey man, you okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah. Let's go find Montana."


	8. Not Going Without a Fight

**A/N: Hey all! Thank god for the long weekend, I've been able to get so much done on this story. Beware, this is a long chapter. My catch up time is coming to a bittersweet end though, cuz I have a job interview, so while I'm happy I might be getting a new job, and it could take away some precious fanfic time. Hopefully I can fit it in plus I've got exams in less than a month (argh!) so it should be interesting. I should be able to get a few more chapters up within the next couple of weeks.**

**WARNING: Higher rating to do scenes of violence and mentioning of sexual situations.**

**Chapter Eight: Not Going Without a Fight**

Lindsay had worked her way to the door and stood beside it, waiting for Joe to return. She wasn't going without a fight, she was sure of that. She figured she'd try to ambush him, _"I've got nothing to lose at this point, if I live, I live, if I die…Well maybe I'll be with Danny, and Joe will be gone," _she thought to herself. In her loneliness, she fought with herself on the possibility of Danny being dead or alive. She really wasn't sure, she didn't want to give up hope, but every time she closed her eyes she went back to that night, there was so much blood… She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought; she had to focus on the task at hand. She figured she had been in this room for about 2 days, maybe 2 and a half and she had gotten minimal sleep, to scared that Joe would come for her. Joe hadn't been violent since the day before when he hit her. He had come in twice since; she figured it happened 12 hour before, briefly to leave some crackers or a piece of toast. She had pretended to be asleep when he came, luckily he hadn't tried anything. She held onto of the plates he had brought in tightly in her hand as she heard the first lock click open. Two more clicked and the door slowly opened. Joe stepped in confused to not see Lindsay on the bed. Before he could turn to react, she hit him over the head with the plate, jumping on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck cutting off his airway. He fought against her, clawing at her arms. She ignored the pain as Joe's nails pried skin from her wrists and forearms. She was now hanging from him, her feet dangling together like a fish's tail dangling as it hung from a line. She pulled at his neck and pulled her feet apart as hard as she could, the plastic tie around her legs cutting into her ankles. Finally it snapped, blood trickling down her feet onto the floor. She gasped as Joe ran backwards slamming her into the concrete wall. He then lunged forward, throwing her over him like a rag doll. She could hear several cracks as her body came into contact with the floor. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going now as she fought against her attacker. She kicked at his feet but she missed, followed by a kick to her lower back in retaliation. She cried out as she tried calling towards the door, but he grabbed her foot and twisted. She screamed as she felt Joe snap her ankle. He grabbed her calf and flipped her over, hitting her in the face. He dragged her back to the mattress and threw her on it, her shoulder hitting the wall.

"I don't even care anymore Joe, you've taken Danny from me, you can't do any worse!" she coughed, blood dripping from her lip down her chin. He hit her again, which momentarily stunned her.

"He didn't love you!!" he boomed, "I do!"

"That's bullshit," she whispered angrily, "you wouldn't keep doing this to me if you loved me."

"Why do I even bother Lindsay? Maybe you're right; maybe I should have just killed you. I don't know my own logic, sluts don't stop being sluts!" Lindsay never broke eye contact as she tried to find what he was thinking.

"Maybe that was all I came back for, I have to admit sluts are good in bed," he grinned, leaning over her again, grabbing her wrists. Lindsay spat in his face, which caused him to hit her again. Her eyes filled with fear as she saw his fill with something she hadn't seen in years. She fought harder than she ever had before and broke free for a moment, managing to get up on her knees as he fell back. He got up quickly and kicked her in the chest, sending her back down on the bed. Tears unwillingly fell from her eyes and she could feel a rib poke from beneath her skin. She couldn't move now, and closed her eyes as he pulled at her shirt buttons…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Don, Danny and Stella had visited almost 20 of the 38 addresses on their list and had found nothing. For all they knew the soil could mean nothing, but it was all they had. Danny looked down at his watch again, practically in routine now. _48 hours. 2 days, _he thought. 48 hours since his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"Danny, we've been searching nine hours, we have to go back. We'll get a few hours sleep then head out again," Stella stated.

"Stel," Danny sighed. He couldn't stop, and Stella could tell by his voice.

"Danny, I know it's been 48 hours, but what good is it going to do Lindsay if we're all ready to pass out when we find her?" Danny reluctantly nodded. She looked back at him but didn't see the fight and determination she usually saw in his gaze, she only saw sadness and hopelessness. It pained her to see him this way. When they got back to the lab, Stella got out of the car, but Don didn't.

"I'll take him to the station; we'll stay in the crib. It's 11 now; I'll call you at 6?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

That night Don and Danny both slept uneasy. Danny seemed to get into an odd rhythm of laying awake for half and hour, then sleeping for half an hour. He just couldn't get into the rhythm of normal sleep. He couldn't stop worrying, deep down he could feel Lindsay was in pain, but she was alive. She had to be alive, that thought was the only thing keeping him alive.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Lindsay woke, her whole body aching. She figured it had been at least 10 hours since her escape plan had backfired. He had revisited her again about 4 hours ago, images she tried desperately to ignore. She'd tried to picture herself somewhere else, ignore what he was doing to her. _At least he didn't stab you after he finished, _she laughed darkly in her mind. She felt dizzy, she was bleeding from her ankles, side, and the side of her head felt like it had been bleeding. The defensive wounds on her arms had stopped bleeding quickly, thankfully superficial. She didn't know how much blood she'd lost, and she didn't really want to know. She was convinced the end was near. After Bozeman, she'd thought a lot about death. She always said she never feared death, she feared an unlived life. Since she'd met Danny, she had learned to live again. He had taught her that not every guy who got close to her was like Joe. She finally had someone who cared for her as much as she cared for him, and it was all ripped away so suddenly. The only thing keeping her alive now was the shred of hope that Danny might still be alive. Now all she could do was wonder who be the next person to walk through the door to her; Danny, or Joe.

An hour went by of drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly she heard banging from outside the room, and a muffled voice that wasn't Joe's. She tried hard to listen but couldn't tell who was yelling. Her heart raced when she recognized the muffled sound of 'NYPD'. She tried as hard as she could to sit up. After several cries from moving broken bones, she was upright. She reached over to the second plate Joe had brought her that she tucked in between the mattress and the floor. She picked it up and using her good arm, threw it as hard as she could at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, the sound piercing the building. She waited, and then heard a commotion and more voices. She closed her eyes and smiled. Someone was there. Someone found her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Don and Danny awoke around quarter to six. Danny sat up as the images of his dream faded, all he could remember was that Lindsay was in it, and that was all that mattered. He turned to see Don also sitting up and shaking off his grogginess.

"Get any sleep?" Don asked.

"Enough. You?"

"Enough." They got up, grabbed a coffee, and Don called Stella. They got into the cruiser and picked up Stella and her apartment which wasn't too far from the next address on their list. Twenty minutes they arrived at their first stop. As they stepped out of the car, Stella's phone rang.

"Bonasera…Hey Mac, yeah, sorry I didn't see you so I just left…Yes…What? Okay… Oh my god thanks Mac, I'll call you back if you're back," Stella hung up the phone.

"That was Mac. This is it; Mac went over all the addresses I gave him. This building is traced back to a company out in Montana near Bozeman. After a few phone calls, Mac found out this house was owned by the company and used as temporary residents for out of towners. The main office reported a B&E, but nothing was stolen. However, a set of keys were found out of place. Joe could've heard about the office back in Montana taken a key imprint when he got to the New York office. They never suspected, this building has been empty for two years." Stella was out of breath as she finished the complicated explanation.

"It's a long shot but it can't be a coincidence. What are we waiting for?" Don said heading to the front door.

Danny couldn't believe it, the most random piece of information, something no one would've really looked into. The company who bought out the building's original owners? It was a long line of connections but he didn't care, Montana was in that building. It would take an army to keep him out of there. Don banged on the front door with his fist.

"NYPD, open up, we know someone's in there!" There was no answer, so Don tried 3 more times. After a moment, a loud crash was heard, it sounded like something breaking. Don fought with the door, which was locked, but loose. He motioned for Stella and Danny to stand back, all three pulling their guns. He pulled his leg up and forced it into the door, the lock giving way and pushing the door out of their way. They all entered with caution. They walked around the room filled with old covered furniture, checking to of the adjacent rooms. They ducked when a shot rang out, they looked from whatever furniture they were behind to see Joe Karesh with a gun in his hand.

"Joe! Put the gun down and put your hands on your head! It's over Joe!" Don yelled. Joe took another shot from behind the doorframe, Danny and Don returning fire but missed, Stella didn't have a shot from where she was crouched.

"She's mine! Go away!" the man screamed.

"Joe! Give it up, you're not gonna win!" Danny yelled back.

"Never!"

"Fuck you Joe! Where's Lindsay?!" he screamed.

"I'll never tell, I love her!" By the sound of his voice and lack of gunfire, he had retreated to the other room. Danny stood up when he didn't see Joe and approached the door frame to the next room. He held his gun up and side stepped into the other room. Joe was facing him with his gun up, his other hand behind his back unlocking several locks on the door.

"You don't love her you psycho. You wouldn't do this to her if you loved her. Unlock the door and let her go," Danny demanded, a low growl to his voice.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Joe fired his gun, missing Danny by an inch as he dropped to the ground to duck. By the time Danny could return fire, Joe was already inside the other room. He ran to the door and grabbed the knob but stopped.

"If you come in I'll shoot her! Right here and now I swear!" Joe yelled. Danny heard a small whimper and a gun cock. He could recognize the tone in the voice. It was Lindsay.

"Montana! I'm here! Joe, I'm putting down my gun, I'm coming in alright?" Danny waited for a response but didn't receive one. He opened the door slightly and put his hands through the door first, then slipped in…

**A/N: Read and review as always! I'll try my best to go for a record and update three times in a day!! Jess xoxo**


	9. Don't Go

**A/N: Wow I'm just on an updating spree, aren't I? Well here's the next chappy!! **

**Warning: Scenes of violence**

**Chapter Nine: Don't go…**

Don pulled out his phone as Danny argued with Joe by the door.

"This is Detective Don Flack, I need back-up and a bus immediately and 2357 Hetherington St, officer down, hostage situation, and shots fired. I repeat, 2357 Hetherington St ASAP."

"Call Mac, tell him we've found her," Stella instructed, running into the other room. She saw Danny set down his gun then look to her. He gave her an understanding look as he slowly walked through the door and closed it behind him almost all the way. Don ran in after Danny but Stella stopped him.

"Wait. Wait until we hear something. We both know this could end badly if Danny doesn't do this right."

Danny slowlywalked into the dimly lit room. His eyes fell immediately upon Lindsay. She was barely covered and shivering, bruises and blood covering her pale skin, her ankle was a deep purple as well as her side, mostly likely from breaks. She was on her knees; Joe was holding her by her neck, her eyes looking to him, tired yet a sense of relief at seeing him. His blood boiled as he looked to Joe.

"You sick bastard," he growled.

"What do you care? You don't really love her, she's mine and I'll do what I wish. Including kill her!"

"Not fuckin' likely asshole. You're not leaving this room alive," he replied. He lunged forward causing Joe to let go of Lindsay, who fell like a discarded rag doll across the bed, gasping as it shook her broken ribs. Joe put his gun up, but Danny was too fast and grabbed his wrist, forcing the gun to point upwards. The two men struggled for several minutes until the gun was finally thrown from Joe's grip onto the mattress. They both ignored it and continued their fist fight. It went on for a while, both men taking hits and throwing their share of punches. Suddenly a shot rang throughout the house. Danny let go of Joe, who fell to the floor, blood pooling at his head. Danny turned to see Lindsay fall back from the force onto the mattress, the discarded gun in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving an inch. Danny rushed to her and knelt down on the bed, yelling for Flack and Stella to come inside.

"Hey Montana, I'm here, c'mon Linds, wake up for me sweetheart," he pleaded, gently resting her back across his lap, her head cradled in his arm.

"Linds, come on, say something," he asked again, tears forming in his eyes. Stella and Don ran in, Stella gasping before kneeling down on the floor beside Danny, Don standing behind them.

"…you're alive," she croaked through her dry throat, looking up at him.

"So are you," he replied with a small smile, brushing the hair plastered on her face away with his thumb. He then took her cold hand in his and kissed her on her forehead. He gently pulled her up so she was more upright, closer to him. He could feel tears escape his eyes now.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay, I'm sorry I broke my promise," he whispered. Lindsay reached up with a shaking hand and brushed his tears.

"Don't be sad," Lindsay whispered, "I'm happy now, I got to see you again." Danny looked into her eyes in confusion at her words then realized what she was doing.

"Montana, don't talk like that, the ambulance is on its way, you're gonna be fine," he assured her. Stella gently stroked Lindsay's hair as her breathing became more labored.

"Don't be-sorry Danny, I-got to see-you again, and Don-and Stella," she managed between breaths, looking to her two friends beside Danny, "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Montana," he said, his voice cracking.

"Tell everyone-I'll miss them-please?"

"Don't say that, don't. You can't, I need you Lindsay, you can't go," he told her, taking her cheek in his free hand, stroking it with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He felt her take a sharp breath, and then her body went limp.

"L-Linds? Lindsay, no please!" he cried. He laid her down gently and put his head over her chest.

"She's not breathing," he panicked. Don took off his jacket and kneeled on the other side of Lindsay opposite Danny. He put several fingers on her chest to find the spot. He then clamped his hands together and locked his elbows.

"Ten compressions then you breathe and check okay?" he said. Danny nodded and tilted her head back, opening her airway more. Don pushed down hard on her chest 10 times, stopped to let Danny breathe, and then continued when he shook his head. This continued for three minutes until the ambulance arrived and took over, Don and Danny having to switch twice due to exhaustion.

"C'mon Montana, don't quit on me," he whispered. In ran a paramedic and Hawkes, the other paramedic grabbing the stretcher. Hawkes shouted for a couple of things, then intubated her right on the spot after being told she'd been down for almost four minutes.

"Don't worry Danny; I'll take care of her."

They loaded her onto the stretcher; Hawkes kneeling over her on the stretcher continuing compressions as the paramedic not pushing the stretcher rhythmically squeezed the bag attached to Lindsay's breathing tube. Danny followed the stretcher and rode in the ambulance, leaving Don, Stella, and a newly arrived Mac in the room where Joe's body was on the ground.

"Somebody wanna fill me in?" he asked worried. Don gave him a two minute synopsis of what had happened.

"Lets head to the hospital, I'll call in and get a team down here," Mac stated. They all piled into the cruiser, Mac had ridden with another officer who was staying at the scene, and headed to Bellevue Hospital.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Mac, Stella and Don arrived at Bellevue and were directed to the surgical wing by one of the nurses. They found Danny sitting in a waiting room, white as a ghost, fumbling with his hands anxiously. Stella sat down beside him, Don and Mac pulled the chairs opposite him closer, so that they were sitting in a square.

"Have they said anything?" Don asked.

"She's in surgery right now. Her right lungs collapsed, she has three broken ribs and an ankle, and internal bleeding. That's all I got out of them," he said quietly, ruffling his hair.

"We're all here for her Dan, and for you," Don assured him.

"Thanks man," he replied.

"I should've done something." Danny mumbled "I shouldn't have even left, if I'd-"

"Danny, you did everything you could. I know how you feel, looking for the person you love and getting so frustration, regretting your every move. You can't blame yourself or it'll eat away at you. You have Lindsay back, now you need to focus on helping her recover," Mac told him. Danny looked up and truly believed him. He knew Mac when Clare was killed in 9/11. It tore him apart, and he didn't get a second chance.

"Mac's right Danny, we got him. There's nothing more you can do but put it behind you," Don told him.

"Actually, she got him," Danny noted.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"When I walked in he had Lindsay by the neck. When I jumped for him he let her go and I got the gun from him but it landed on the mattress. We forgot about the gun and started beatin' the crap out of each other. Next thing I know a gun goes off, Joe's dead, and Lindsay's unconscious with the gun in her hand," he explained. Everyone sat there in awed silence, waiting for any news. An hour went by, then another. Stella had switched spots with Mac at one point in the conversation, and was now sleeping on his shoulder, his arm around her keeping her from falling over. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Danny saw Hawkes approach them. He stood up when Hawked stopped in front of him.

"Did they tell you anything?" Danny asked.

"Actually they let me scrub in after my license was checked. There was a lot of damage Danny, it wasn't easy. She's in recovery now, but it's hard to tell what will happen now. We've done what we can; now it's up to her."

"Thanks man," Danny whispered. They shared a hug friend to friend before Hawkes told him where Lindsay's room was. He thanked him again and headed down the hallway. He sat down where Danny had been and sighed.

"What are her chances Sheldon?" Mac asked turning to him.

"At this point, I'd said 60/40 in her favor. She's a fighter; I've seen people recover from events like this. It'll all be over and done with soon enough," Sheldon sighed.

"You're right Sheldon, they'll get through this."

**A/N: Wow, a chapter that didn't end in a monstrous cliffhanger. I could've made it more cliffy, but I thought I'd be nice. Read and review please! I'll try to get one more chapter up by tomorrow, but 4 chapters written in less than 16 hours is pretty frikkin sweet for me. Thanks all! Jess xoxo**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry about not updating in such a long time I've just been so crazy with exams. I just finished my second one this morning, and my last is tomorrow morning, so I should have it up by Saturday. Thanks for understand, striving artists unfortunately sometimes have schoolwork too:p

JessicaDelko


	11. I'll Never Leave You

**A/N: Omg huge apologies, the story is finally done. I have written this ending a billion times and I've finally found one that I'm happy with. It's been so fun writing and it's so hard to end this story, I'd love to start writing a sequel but this time I'll write it backwards so I'll finish it without a month and a half hiatus. Well here you go, the final chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10(the real one): I'll Never Leave You**

It had been a long two weeks. Emotional and physical therapy, lots of sleep and pain medication had taken their toll, but things were starting to turn around. Lindsay had finally talked to Danny about what happened and Danny let her in.

"Today's the day Linds," he said quietly as Lindsay woke up.

"Finally, home. I miss it," she smiled lazily stretching her unbound arm.

"You're sure you're okay to go home?" he asked, brushing a few stray hairs off her forehead.

"Yes, dad," she said rolling her eyes, "I've been here long enough. I want to go home and be with you, and watch cheesy movies and eat microwave popcorn."

"I want that too baby," he said quietly, "I want that forever." He leaned over and kissed her gently, holding her face in his hands. They broke the connection after a long moment and took a deep breath.

"Time for me to get up," Lindsay said, throwing off the bed sheets and opening the duffle bag at the end of her bed. She got dressed, went to the nurse's desk to verify her discharge, and then got into the elevator to head back to her apartment. Danny walked her out and opened the car door for her in the parking lot. Midday traffic was a pain, but Lindsay didn't mind, she was happy to be back in the city.

"So, I was thinking, I uh… I think we should move in together," Danny spluttered out quickly. Lindsay wasn't taken aback. She was silent for a moment, and then opened her mouth.

"My house."

"What?"

"Your place is too small, we should live at my place," she said coolly.

"So you want to?" Danny asked excitement in his voice.

"Of course Danny, I love you. I want this more than anything," she smiled at him. Danny grasped her hand and kissed the top of it. They arrived at Lindsay's apartment after 45 minutes of fighting the city's jungle like streets. The old brass key turned in the doorknob and Lindsay was breathless as she opened the door. Inside was a huge welcome home banner, and her television was in the middle of the room. Danny picked up the remote off of the end table and pressed the play button. Everyone at the lab popped up on the screen.

"SURPRISE!! Welcome home Lindsay!" Lindsay could feel tears of happiness rushing to her eyes.

"Hey Lindsay, sorry we can't be there, you know the crappy hours. Get some more rest and we'll see you soon!" Stella said, standing between Flack and Mac.

"Hey Linds, easy on my boy, we need him around too. See you soon!" Flack smiled.

"SEE YOU SOON!"

The tape stopped and Danny turned the television. He turned to Lindsay who was perfectly still, tears in her eyes.

"Montana?" Lindsay turned and pounced on Danny, suffocating him with kisses.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she smiled.

"I think so," Danny said, trying to make it look like was trying to remember something.

"Please," she said hitting him on the arm lightly.

"So you actually want me living here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think I really do," Lindsay answered, a smile beaming from her face. It made Danny feel so much better to see her smiling like that, he hadn't seen that happy since she was taken.

"It's good to see you smilin' again Montana," Danny said wrapping his arms around her.

"It feels good to smile again," she replied, giving him another kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How did you convince me to help you again?" Flack asked, lifting another heavy box up the apartment stairs.

"'Cause you're my best friend and you love Lindsay like a sister," Danny laughed, carrying a box behind Flack. They arrived at Lindsay's apartment and set the boxes down in the living room.

"Oh yeah, well I guess it's a good reason," Flack laughed.

"It better be!" Lindsay joked, coming out of the bedroom, "You have a lot of stuff Messer."

"You know me Montana, I'm a package deal," Danny replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm off to work, I'll see you tonight," Lindsay said giving him another kiss then heading out the door.

"Hey that's no fair! Leaving us to do all the work," Flack pouted.

"Oh well, you're big tough men, you'll be just fine," she pouted right back, heading off to the lab.

"Come on Messer, we got a lot more work to do," Flack said, heading downstairs to grab another box.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lindsay! It's good to see you, how are you feeling?" Stella asked rushing over and giving her a hug.

"Better, thanks. It's good to see you Stel, it's so good to be back," she smiled looking around, thankful for her familiar surroundings.

"Well Mac wants to see you in his office, he said he's got some paperwork for you. I got to go, but I'll see you in a bit, good to have you back," she said warmly before catching up with one of the passing officers. Lindsay walked down the hallway to Mac's office where he was sitting, deep in thought staring at a case file.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked quietly standing at the door.

"Lindsay, it's good to have you back," Mac smiled getting up and giving her a welcoming hug.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Stella said you had some paperwork for me to fill out?"

"Oh, yes, just some return forms, it will only take a minute, just sign on the dotted lines," he said handing over several papers. Lindsay pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed the forms. Mac put the papers in his desk, and handed her another file.

"Robbery at a corner store, Stella's on her way, if you hurry you can catch a ride with her," Mac instructed.

"Thanks Mac, I'll see you later," Lindsay said hurrying to the elevator. Mac sat back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief, happy that things were returning to normal. Rubbing his tired eyes he lied down on the couch in his office, glad to have his team back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, I'm home," Lindsay called as she walked in the apartment. She was impressed as she looked around seeing an amazing absence of boxes.

"Hey Montana, I just made popcorn," Danny called from the kitchen. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch, turning on the television.

"You and Flack did an excellent job, you unpacked everything?" she asked as Danny brought out the bowl of steaming fresh popcorn.

"Yup, though you have very little room left in your closet, it all fit," he explained, shoving a handful of the treat in his mouth.

"Well that's good. I'm just happy things are back to normal, plus a few benefits," she smiled, cuddling closer to Danny on the sofa and she surfed channels finally finding a good movie. Danny put his arm around her and set the popcorn in his lap.

"So are you happy?" Danny asked, stroking her hair.

"About?"

"Everything. Getting back to work, us living together, things getting back to normal," he explained.

"Very happy, and I think it's only going to get better."

**Fin**

**A/N: sheds a tear it's done! It was fun while it lasted, I'll see if I can wrack my brain for another plot bunny, I must start setting traps right away!! Well thank you so much so all my dedicated readers, putting up with my crap and 5 week disappearance from the world of fan fiction, I assure you I am back and here to stay. Keeping checking in for possible new fics, and I say aurevior and good night:) **


End file.
